


Enough

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Heat Suppressants, Just the dumb gay shit yknow, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Omega Gavin Reed, Omegaverse, Periods, Relationship Issues, Talking, Trans Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: When Gavin starts to experience his period for the first time in many months, Nines suspects something deeper is happening





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I just wanted to write some fluff while I still had time Bc my first classes at college (!!) start tomorrow. Sorry if this don’t make sense lmao I’m just a slut for fluff. Follow me on tumblr @illratte

Nines leaned back in the sofa, hugging Gavin closer as they stared at the movie playing out on the screen. It was a romance, an Alpha bodyguard meeting and caring for his delicate Omega client. Gavin hated it, but Nines absolutely adored the genre, so Gavin had agreed to watch it. A few months of dating had melted Gavin’s aversion to doing things out of his comfort zone. 

As the movie played, Gavin shifted uncomfortably next to him. While at first his back pressed into Nines’ chest, now Gavin had curled his legs in on himself and slumped further into the seat. 

“Does our choice of movie bother you that much?” He snorted, lacing his fingers through Gavin’s hair. 

Gavin shook his head, a low grumbling groan leaving him. 

“You need to speak up, sweetheart.” He chuckled, patting his rump. While Gavin was a fearsome Detective at his job, at home he was Nines’ Omega. His to be cared for. 

“Something hurts.” Gavin grunted out, shifting again. 

Nines frowned. While a preliminary scan showed little wrong, Gavin indeed smelled different. He cursed himself for not noticing sooner. Beneath the small anxious waves that rolled off of Gavin due to his discomfort, there was also a hint of blood. He pressed Gavin down, nose sniffing along him. 

“H-hey!” Gavin yelped, batting at him. 

“I’m simply attempting to figure out where the bleeding is coming from!” 

Red splashed Gavin’s face. “It’s- It’s fine. I’m fine. Just hurts a little.”

Nines frown deepened. Gavin was menstrusting? It made sense, given the information: Gavin was clutching his stomach, his teeth bit into his lower lip, he squirmed and groaned. But Gavin had been on testosterone for years. 

“Did something change recently?” He hummed, pressing against Gavin’s abdomen. Gavin grunted, shuddering under the touch. 

“Started new medication?” He huffed, twisting into the blankets. It seemed the pain had only gotten worse. 

“What medication?” 

Something made Gavin curl into the blanket further, mumbling something out. 

“What?” Nines asked, stroking Gavin’s back gently. The Omega trembled beneath him, his scent spiked with fear. “You know I won’t judge you, whatever it is.” With Gavin telling him he was transgender already done, there seemed little room for stunning revelations. 

“I- I’m on heat suppressants.” Gavin choked out, peeking up at Nines between strangely wet lashes. 

“Oh.” It made sense. Gavin had been hesitant during their intercourse, always refusing to be bonded to him. Nines had been nervous, but had always assumed Gavin just wanted space. Perhaps he had been wrong. “I suppose you would like to be leaving?” 

“Fucking why? Can’t bear to see an Omega cry?”

He wanted to make Gavin happy. But could he? “No. It’s just- if you don’t want to bond with me, that’s alright. I would rather not make you uncomfortable by attempting to continue our relationship.”

Hurt. Plain across Gavin’s face, like he had slapped him. Nines winced. “When did I say that?” He growled out between his teeth. 

“You’re on suppressants. You’re… hesitant when we touch each other. I thought it was due to your dysphoria, but it seems you simply don’t desire to bond with me.” He wanted to reach out and comfort him, to lap at his hair and run a soothing hand over his stomach. But he was also hurt, and he feared, more than anything, Gavin pushing him away. 

“I’m just- I’m not ready, ok? I’ve never gone this far with anyone and… I’m…” Gavin stared down at the couch cover, fingers hooked into claws. Pungent anxiety rolled from him in waves. 

“Scared?” 

Gavin nodded. 

“Why?” 

“Don’t know if you’re ready to have me your whole life, I guess.” He laughed, like he was playing it off, but his shoulders still remained hunched. 

“Gavin, I’m always ready. From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were my Omega.” No Omega had been as willing as Gavin to put Nines in his place, yet still show him the small slivers of compassion that crept through his hard exterior. “Now, why don’t I get you comfortable, and we finish our movie?” Maybe, he could show Gavin how much he meant to him. 

Gavin nodded, breath still short. 

Scooping him up, he lathed his tongue against his hair. It was soft and spent, devoid of his usual gel, and he appreciated how smoothly his own scent mixed with Gavin’s. 

He deposited Gavin on his bed, laying him out with two pillows under his head, and the tattered stuffed animal that Nines had found thrown out and had decided to keep in his arms. Gavin picked at the object idly. 

“May I take your shirt and binder off?”

Gavin nodded, and Nines set to work undoing the thick fabric. Gavin’s chest flopped out, Gavin groaning under his breath, and Nines massaged him lightly. Gavin hummed approval. 

Gavin’s pants were next, and once a makeshift pad was in place, Nines helped him into his spare pajamas, silly ones covered in robotic puppies. 

Gavin smirked, running his hands over the fabric. He looked so young, with tousled hair and the pajamas, and so vulnerable. 

“Would you like me to use my hands as a heating pad?” 

Gavin nodded, the same vulnerable look from before clear on his face as he lifted up his shirt. Nines scooted in behind him, holding his Gavin to his chest while he rubbed slow, heated circles into his abdomen. While it wasn’t the Bonding that Nines had always hoped for, right now, it was enough.


End file.
